


Baited

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asshole Hanzo Shimada, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Genji Shimada, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Neglect, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Genji Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Genji is the most alluring treasure in Hanzo’s possession, flushing prettily as he is displayed for the Shimada Clan’s hopefully soon-to-be business associates.





	Baited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely bonebo!
> 
> prompt: "idk i just want genji good and subdued and hanzo this....possessive asshole who owns every inch of him ~~and is mean to him i'm sorry~~ "
> 
> betaed by the also lovely hands <3

Hanzo stands behind Genji, his hands heavy on his brother’s shoulders as he carefully finishes the wing on his eyeliner. Hanzo nods approvingly at Genji’s technique, and the younger man beams up at him, smile brightened by the sheen of the lip gloss, pink and luscious.

He takes a step back and Genji rises obligingly, tucking his hand coyly into Hanzo’s elbow. Genji stays there, tucked against Hanzo’s side, for the entire evening. Genji is the most alluring treasure in Hanzo’s possession, flushing prettily as he is displayed for the Shimada Clan’s hopefully soon-to-be business associates.

Hanzo reclines at the head of the table as the negotiations begin, sipping casually from a tumbler. The American is trying not to shift in his chair while he looks over the terms Hanzo has proposed, and Hanzo tries to hide his smile. They look well enough, and it will take closer reading than the man is capable of right now to find the clauses that will leave his group open to a Shimada takeover. His cheeks are red even through his thick facial hair, and his signature is barely recognizable for how his hands are trembling. When Hanzo countersigns, his lips break into a feral smile. .

“Enough, Genji,” he says absently, and no sooner has he finished speaking the American is curling over the table and digging his nails into the wood. A moment later Genji’s head comes back to rest upon Hanzo’s thigh, still under the table, his temples damp with perspiration from the effort of edging the other man so long. Hanzo expected nothing less from his brother, though. After all, he’s the one who trained Genji to obey so beautifully.

###

Another week, another party. This isn’t Hanzo’s normal idea of a good time. He outgrew dance clubs like this when Genji was still in primary school. The clientele, however, are young and pretty, and drunk or high or awed enough to overlook the way Hanzo lurks in his booth, eyes hungry as he watches his brother on the dancefloor.

Genji is in a sheer blouse with a high neck paired with tight black slacks. The lighting in the club catches on the fabric and makes it shimmer while he writhes and twists to the music, sandwiched by two equally young and almost-equally handsome young men. Their hands wander his body, catching and dragging, but Genji deftly keeps their touches to appropriate places.

Hanzo’s mouth curves just the slightest. Good boy. He stands, tugging his clothing straight, and turns, knowing without looking that Genji follows, leading the two men with him to the private room Hanzo has reserved. He seats himself regally in the lone chair, positioned to face the otherwise bare room, waiting for the click of the latch as Genji slips into the room.

The men stumble in behind him, overeager after being denied so long, and Genji pulls them into a sweet kiss, one after the other. He bites his lip, looks up through his lashes at them while he holds their hands loosely, then darts a glance at Hanzo, who remains impassive. The floor is cold marble, easy to clean, but unforgiving, and the sound Genji’s knees make when he drops down is audible even over the muted bass seeping through the walls. He shows no sign of discomfort, however, rapt as a supplicant ready to perform obeisance to his god, fingers deftly tugging at both the men’s belts simultaneously. 

“Sir would like to watch while I service you,” Genji whispers, freeing the men’s erections in tandem. They glance at each other, then to Hanzo, and finally down to Genji, kohl highlighting the thin rings of grey around his blown pupils and tongue peeking out to run over gloss-covered lips. Feigning confidence, one steps closer, bringing his cock nearer Genji’s mouth.

Genji sinks down, moaning wantonly, suckling briefly and then turning his attention to the other. He goes back and forth, using his hand on the cock that isn’t in his mouth, leaving rings of cherry red gloss around the bases of both. Sweat beads along his forehead and his eyeliner begins to smudge, aided by the occasional tear that springs up when one of the men thrusts too hard too suddenly.

To most, the display would be alluring, watching Genji selflessly pleasure two men, but Hanzo quickly finds it growing tedious. He has seen Genji do better, has *trained* Genji to perform better, than the unsophisticated display before him. He studies his nails, then pulls out his phone. The electronic chiming of each press rings in the room, strangely out of place amongst the wet sounds and moans and muffled dance anthems.

The men are both too far gone to do anything more than glance over, but Genji whimpers and redoubles his efforts, bringing to bear all the tricks he can muster until both men spend all over his face and chest, stuttering shaking messes. Genji is panting, eyes closed against the cum caught in his lashes, shirt sticking to his chest as it slowly oozes down, one trail beading thick against his erect nipple then sliding lower. He stays in place as his breathing slows, recovering much more quickly than the two men.

They look curiously at Genji, who makes no move to clean himself or to help the two men redress, and a glance at Hanzo shows he’s still engrossed in his phone. They shakily tuck themselves back into their trousers and stumble out with legs like newborn deer, and only then does Hanzo tuck his phone back into his inner jacket pocket.

When he withdraws his hand he has a monogrammed handkerchief, which he drops on Genji’s upturned face. Genji calmly and efficiently does what he can to clean up, although his shirt is a lost cause. He balls the square of fabric up and clutches it in his fist, trousers too tight to fit a wad of cum-stained cloth in a pocket. He looks up at Hanzo, eyes luminous with hope and apprehension. Hanzo appraises him, gaze cold and hard.

“Acceptable,” he says after long moments. The light behind Genji’s eyes goes out and his whole being slumps toward the floor. He’s quick to rise and follow when Hanzo spins on his heel, however, and Genji’s hand is once again resting in the crook of Hanzo’s elbow before he even reaches for the knob.

In the limo Hanzo wordlessly tosses a damp towel at Genji, who takes it shamefacedly. The drive is silent as Genji strips off the shirt and cleans himself up more thoroughly, shivering at the chill of the terrycloth. As Hanzo stares out the window he sees his brother looking plaintively at him in the reflection. When Hanzo doesn’t deign to acknowledge him he despondently folds the towel up and sets it aside along with the soiled handkerchief.

Traffic thins and the nightlife gives way to less well-lit streets lined with warehouses. Eventually they pull to a stop outside a building that looks no different from any other. Genji shrinks into himself, but dutifully precedes his brother out of the vehicle, shivering briefly in the chill air as Hanzo leads them inside. The narrow hallway echoes with the click of their dress shoes, but Hanzo strides confidently through a labyrinth of unmarked doors until he abruptly stops and raps firmly on one.

It opens to admit him to a room full of plush couches, upon which are seated another group of potential business partners, although this group is three or four times the size of the one from the previous week. Genji shifts from downcast to coquettish, seeming small against his brother’s side despite the breadth of his shoulders and the definition of his muscles. Hanzo sits on the empty couch facing the rest of the room as Genji kneels beside him, and an idle wave of Hanzo’s hand brings up holographic displays with graphs, figures, and tables.

He begins his presentation, interrupted occasionally by a choked cry or moan as Genji makes his way around the room, complementing Hanzo’s words with unsubtle incentives. One man, eager for his turn while Genji is still working the adjacent one over, gropes Genji’s ass, drawing a lewd and desperate moan from the young man, undercut with a metallic _clink._ Hanzo cuts a sharp glance at the executive and he withdraws his hands to his lap immediately. On his turn his orgasm comes quickly, Genji working perfunctorily rather than the decadent service the others receive. A piercing glance from Hanzo at the end of the presentation, however, and the man is the first to sign the new contract, smiling through his nervous sweat.

Hanzo rises and smiles, shark-like, as he shakes each man’s hand in turn as they file out the door, suits spotless and unrumpled. By the time Hanzo is done Genji has composed himself and is waiting serenely in his initial spot by Hanzo’s couch. His lips are red and swollen, and there’s a tic in his jaw that speaks to the ache he no doubt feels there. The smooth expanse of his stomach is distended just slightly with the amount of cum he’s swallowed.

Hanzo comes to stand in front of him and Genji rises up on his knees. A finger under his chin is enough to bring his younger brother to his feet, and one against his shoulder turns him 180 degrees and bends him at the waist so he’s half supported by the couch. Another, hooked under Genji’s waistband with an almost unnoticeable tug, and the sound of his little brother’s belt and fly being undone is followed by the smooth slide of the fabric as Genji shimmies them over his hips and down his legs, still presenting his ass.

Hanzo grasps one of Genji’s cheeks in each hand, clinically spreading him open to observe the steel glinting there. The round base of the plug moves as Genji’s ass clenches, just enough to shift the metal rod that connects it to a locked cockcage. Hanzo presses against the rod, forcing the plug slightly deeper, but also adjusting the position of the sound threaded through the end of the cage. A tremor runs through Genji’s frame, and Hanzo raises one hand and brings it swiftly back down.

“Be still, slut.” Genji makes no sound of acknowledgement, having long ago learned that lesson, and he does his level best to control the involuntary movements of his body as Hanzo gently fucks him with small movements of the chastity device. Each twitch brings another blow to his ass, until the skin is a red deep enough to match his well-used mouth. Hanzo kneads the overheated flesh, revels when Genji finally breaks and lets out a small, desperate noise, then rakes the nails of both hands down his back and over his ass, causing Genji to arch into the sensation.

“Filthy whore. You’ve just been waiting for me to use you, haven’t you?” Genji tries to bite back a whimper, but his composure has already been cracked. Hanzo reaches around and presses his fingerprint to the electronic lock, causing the ring at the base of the cage to pop open. He ignores that, though, instead moving back to unscrew the rod holding the plug in place while his other hand swiftly undoes his pants just enough to free his erection, sweeping his jacket back out of the way.

The plug is dropped unceremoniously to the floor as Hanzo takes himself in hand and shoves into his brother’s tight hole, punctuated by a loud groan from him and a wailing keen from Genji. Hanzo doesn’t wait for him to adjust, though, snapping his hips forward repeatedly against the younger man’s bright red ass. One hand holds his brother’s hips in place and the other fists in Genji’s hair, pulling him up and back so Hanzo can run his beard along the back of Genji’s neck and shoulders, biting viciously into the flesh when Genji tries to fuck back into Hanzo’s thrusts.

“Such a thirsty slut,” he pants, grinning. “Genji Shimada, the family harlot, desperate for his brother’s cock above all others.” Hanzo bites again, harder, deep red marks that will turn to bruises by morning along with the imprints of his fingers on Genji’s hip. He thrusts faster, both hands now on Genji’s hips to pull him back onto his cock, teeth digging into Genji’s shoulder to hold him further. He bites down and the metallic taste of blood bursts over his tongue, sending Hanzo spiralling over the edge, hands clamping and teeth tearing slightly as he tenses, cock shoving deep as he coats his brother’s insides.

Hanzo licks his lips, then hisses as he withdraws, pulling out another handkerchief to pat the blood from his mouth and wipe the mess from his cock so he can redo his trousers. Genji has collapsed forward onto the couch, shaking, asshole twitching and leaking, collecting on the steel rod and running down his thighs.

A pity. Hanzo had almost forgiven him for earlier. Instead he drops the kerchief on the small of Genji’s back as he leans over and snaps the cock ring back together, drawing a plaintive cry from his little brother. Hanzo doesn’t bother to keep the smile from his voice when he chastises his brother.

“You know your place is where I put you, Genji. You should have stayed there.” He turns and begins walking, leaving Genji to scramble to lift his pants back into place, retrieve the plug, and take his place on Hanzo’s arm before he reaches the door. With so many transgressions already today, failing here will mean at least another day in the cage.

Hanzo muses as they walk back to the limo, Genji’s gait awkward as the seat of his pants soaks through. Perhaps he will goad his little brother into breaking his previous record for the number of days he can go without orgasming.

**Author's Note:**

> The device describe is [ this one](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Male-Siamese-Anal-plug-cock-Cage-Chastity-Device-Stainless-Steel-Butt-beads-Penis-Urethral-Catheter-Adult/32238462692.html&sa=D&ust=1497780398671000&usg=AFQjCNGjI2zsxXeEVshB6he4eHYz96CEHA), for reference.
> 
> I am available for commissions! Please contact me on tumblr at [3vandriel](https://3vandriel.tumblr.com/ask), twitter at @df31011, or leave a comment to get in touch with me otherwise. n_n


End file.
